sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Carol Burke
Name: Carol Burke Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Card games, video games, cooking, My Little Pony Appearance: Carol keeps her hair in a short, masculine style, and while her natural hair color is light brown, it has been dyed a variety of colors in the past, based on her mood at the time. As of this time of writing, she has dyed it a shade of green. Her natural hair color can be seen in her eyebrows. Her face is somewhat rounded, with large, brown eyes. Carol's nose is slightly rounded, while her lips are slightly plump. Carol does wear make-up from time to time, usually just lipstick and mascara. Both of her ears are pieced, usually with small studs. Otherwise, her face remains almost completely bare. Carol's skin tone is somewhat light pink. Carol weighs 150 pounds, which at her height of 5'6 is considered “average”. Typically she wears “hand-me-downs” from various relatives, as she is frequently seen wearing baggy shirts and jeans that occasionally looks too big on her, to the point where sometimes her sleeves cover her hands. Her typically androgynous outfit choices, along with her hairstyle, have had people mistaking her for a particularly effeminate boy at times, especially on days where she isn't wearing make-up. When the topic comes up, however, she seems mostly amused. Her favorite article of clothing is a plain red zip-up hoodie that was given to her by her sister one Christmas completely new, which she wears as much as possible. On her feet she wears slightly worn out sneakers. On the day of the trip, this didn't change much; she wore a plain black T-shirt under her hoodie and blue jeans. Sometimes she has a few minor injuries such as small cuts and burns on her hands due to cooking. Biography: Carol was born in Carson City, the second child to her parents. She has an older sister named Charlotte, who was older by three years. While the two siblings did fight and get envious of one another fairly often, they got along decently otherwise, with Charlotte teaching Carol how to play card games when both of them got old enough to understand the rules. As for the case with her parents, her relationship with them was as normal as it could be; while they wanted her to develop her own interests and not feel pressured, they also made sure that she was raised correctly and knew right from wrong. Naturally, Carol respects them. At school Carol quickly proved to be a very social kid, and quickly made friends. Soon she had become very close friends with three other classmates by the names of Whitney, Jake, and Alan. While she liked playing card games with them, soon she started playing video games over at their houses with them. In particular she liked playing The Legend of Zelda, or occasionally finding a arcade game to put quarters in. Fighting games were also a favorite, as she and Whitney would often pick a game where they would challenge and fight each other. Eventually Carol got a Playstation for her birthday, so she could play at home. In the summer of seventh grade Carol developed another passion in the form of cooking. She took a summer cooking class and enjoyed it, often looking up recipes and trying them out. Soon a variety of dishes had been made by Carol, such as small homemade pizzas, a cake, mini sandwiches, and similar. Carol loved making things for her friends and family, and eventually decided that once she graduated from high school she was going to study culinary arts and learn how to be a chef. To her, it was the one thing she wanted to be. To this day, she is looking at places where she could enroll in that would teach culinary skills. As of 8th grade, Carol has suffered from aquaphobia, much to her embarrassment. It started during a family visit to Lake Tahoe. Carol felt the need to show off a bit and swim as far out into the lake as possible, soon feeling tired as she went further out. Soon afterward she started drowning, and it took several minutes for a lifeguard to rescue her thanks to her panicking. This near-death experience stuck with her, and even to this day she gets nervous around water, especially in the form of pools, beaches, and similar. It has reached the point where she often sits out when her physical education class goes to the pool. While she has gathered up the courage to get in the water in recent history, she still doesn't like the feeling and remains firmly in the shallow end. At the end of her sophomore year, she learned that her family was moving away from Carson City, as a result of her parents' jobs. Naturally, Carol felt miserable, knowing that she was leaving her hometown behind and going off to a new town. However, she did cheer herself up, knowing that she could always stay in touch with her group of friends and that she might end up enjoying her new hometown, as long as they didn't live too close to the beach. Of course, her friends were saddened when they found out the news. However, they had a going-away party, to celebrate their friendship. During the party, each member of the group, including Carol, signed their name on one of the cards in her deck, with “BFF” on the bottom. Carol has made plans to visit Carson City during school breaks to see her friends and family in the area again. Adjusting to Highland Beach was somewhat difficult for Carol, thanks to homesickness. In addition, unlike the rest of her new classmates she wasn't as enthused about going to the beach for obvious reasons. But quickly she adapted and made new friends, often keeping in touch with Whitney, Alan, and Jake as well. Her cheerful and energetic demeanor meant that it was easy to find people she related to, naturally. She wasn't exactly considered one of the “popular kids”, but she is fairly well-liked by the student base. Recently, Carol has been getting into the new My Little Pony cartoon, known as Friendship is Magic. She finds the pony characters “adorable” and that “they always are there for each other!”. So of course, the minute her eyes laid on the show she fell in love with it. She also likes how something nostalgic like My Little Pony is becoming popular again, and not only that, but among people her age and older as well. Carol has a notably friendly and optimistic demeanor, in that whenever she is down, she tries to think about the good side of life and hope for the best. Almost always she is cheerful and energetic, barring a few exceptions, such as people being cruel, especially to her friends, or when the game she's playing is being particularly frustrating. Otherwise, however, her personality is a “likable” one, and has been known to be particularly nice and energetic to the point where sometimes she talks too fast. One of her core beliefs in life is that friends are always there to help each other, and that friendship is a thing never to be broken. While people have tried to give her evidence to the contrary, she steadfastly maintains this belief, consistently believing that she should always stand up for her friends and that they would do so in turn. This means that she is notably loyal to her friends. This also sometimes causes her to go along with whatever the rest of a group is doing, regardless of the consequences. In addition, she can be somewhat of a “space cadet”, as the term is used to define her. While she isn't necessarily “stupid”, she does space out and not pay attention very easily. This means that oftentimes she loses track of important details, such as schoolwork, and can be clumsy when she's spacing out once again. As a result she sometimes needs people to remind her to do things. As of right now, Carol lives in Village Harbor with her parents and the family cat, with Charlotte currently studying law in New York. She has found a part-time job at a local pizza parlor, run by a friend of the family. While she finds the work tiring, she enjoys it to an extent due to her love of cooking and food preparation. Advantages: Carol has a remarkably optimistic personality, meaning she is able to see the good side of everything easily. She is friendly and able to easy get allies thanks to her attitude. In addition, her loyalty to her allies could prove to be beneficial. Having experience with cooking might potentially make it easier for her to get food. Disadvantages: She has a somewhat spacious personality, and might not pay attention when she needs to. While her belief that friends won't betray each other under any circumstances can be helpful, it can allow for her being manipulated easily, as well as prevent her from acting against anyone she is close to. Carol is also aquaphobic, and in the scenario where she has to swim she could have problems. Her status as a “new kid” might make her seem like an easy target for some of the players. Original Profile: Female Student #015- Carol Burke Designated Number: Female Student No. 04 --- Designated Weapon: A "Carol Channing Sings Children's Songs" Vinyl, First Edition Conclusion: Well, that was fitting. I think the only bigger coincidence than that raw would be if G04 actually survived past halfway without leeching off anyone else. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Lyn Burbank Killed By: Stepped on an active landmine. Collected Weapons: Carol Channing Sings Children's Songs Vinyl (designated), chair leg (from Amber Whimsy), LeMat Revolver (from Amber Whimsy) Allies: '''Amber Whimsy, Karl Chalmers, Paige Strand '''Enemies: Lyn Burbank Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Carol has dyed green hair in her SC incarnation, while in her original v4 version it was dyed black. This is a reference to the fact that when her handler was originally making the character, it was originally green but changed to black at the last minute. Threads Pre-Game *Bitches Lovve WWhales Second Chances V1: *No One Checks in Unless Their Name is Smith *From Pain, Awakening *Lost *The Spire *Click Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Carol Burke. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!hreads Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters